Just friends Reescritura
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette ahora estaba feliz con Luka & Adrien seguía su relación con Kagami, ahora los héroes de París eran "sólo amigos" sin otro tipo de intención. Pero ¿cómo una noche puede cambiarlo todo? El destino tiene su propio ritmo.
1. ---1---

"Vamos Marinette, tú puedes,

sólo debes respirar e ir junto

a ellos y actuar como siempre

lo harías. "

"Vamos,eres valiente, por algo

eres la mariquita."

"Vamos, tú puedes,eres fuerte."

Sin importar la cantidad de veces que se anime a sí misma mentalmente, es poco probable que pueda ser creíble, porque Marinette sabía que algo destacado de ella era su forma muy exagerada de demostrar sus emociones y vamos que las excusas no son su fuerte.

Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese par de rollos de canela que sólo merecían todo el amor del mundo. Sus queridos amigos, Adrien Kagami.

Ambos eran tan similares ambos estaban tan solitarios en su vida cotidiana.

"Marinette, ellos merecen ser felices,no merecen tu envidia."

"Tú eres una niña buena, la envidia no forma parte de tu vida"

Sin importar lo que la razón le dijera, su corazón se sentía mal.

Una sensación de inquietud y de profunda desolación la aglomeraban inmensamente.

–¡Chicos,felicidades!–la sonrisa de la chica nunca había sido más brillante que aquel día cuando tuvo que enfrentar a la nueva pareja de París. Sólo la gente que realmente la conocía podía notar que algo estaba mal.

–Gracias Marinette. –Adrien se rascó la nuca, con nerviosismo.

Una sonrisa amorosa pintaba el rostro del chico y su rostro estaba rojo. Eso hubiera conmovido a Marinette de no ser porque la novia del chico se encontraba justo al costado.

"Él nunca fué tuyo."

Eso le dijo su conciencia.

"Nunca lo será."

Le dijo su lado más racional.

Por eso, ahora las sonrisas y la actitud brillante de Adrien sólo causaban dolor en el corazón de la chica.

"No bajes la guardia."

Ellos podrían darse cuenta si daba una señal en falso, así que no había tiempo de equivocarse.

–Agradecemos mucho tu apoyo Marinette. –Kagami le brindó una sonrisa sincera que calentó del alma de la otra chica.

–Chicos,yo quiero lo mejor para ustedes y sé que se apoyarían bien mutuamente y en mi opinión...–Marinette les hizo un guiño coqueto. –Son tal para cuál chicos y Marinette casi nunca se equivoca. Sino sólo miren a Alya Nino, yo siempre supe que serían compatibles. –murmuró orgullosa y sincera.

Parece que los chicos no se lo compraban, al menos no Kagami.

Pero aún así le dió una sonrisa.

Y Marinette no era la única que felicitó a la pareja, sus compañeros también vinieron y aunque la mayoría no apoyaba la decisión del chico(no es como si lo admitieran en voz alta) igual fueron a llenarlos de buenas intenciones.

Alya se acercó a Marinette preocupada cuando esta finalmente se alejó de la nueva pareja. Notó muy rápido que su amiga portaba una sonrisa falsa.

Así que colocó una mano en el hombro de su distraída amiga azabache, esta se sobresaltó levemente pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amiga Alya.

–Chica, encerio lo lamento.

Ya sabes como es Adrien, está ciego. Sólo piénsalo, eres mucho

más linda que la reina del hielo – intentó consolar a su amiga.

Marinette sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, aunque no la hicieron sentir bien,al menos lo intentó.

–Gracias Alya, pero esto no es cuestión de rostro ni algo superficial, es que ellos dos son parecidos, tienen más en común de lo que aparentan. Su amor va más allá de su estatus, se buscan para hacerse felices. –reflexionó en voz alta.

Y la chica de lentes quedó atónita ante las palabras de su amiga.

Pero luego se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

–Valla, parece que alguien está madurando. – codeó a Marinette.

Esta sólo rió.

–De cierta forma Alya, pero aún me queda un largo, muy largo camino. –ante esto, quedó callada y contempló con tristeza a la pareja que era el centro de atención en esa mañana.


	2. ---2---

La gente se la pasa

hablando de lo bonito

que es enamorarse,

pero nadie te dice

lo dificil que es

olvidar.

Se preguntarán. ¿Cómo seguir adelante, luego de que tus sueños se hayan acabado? Porque Marinette soñó muchas cosas con Adrien Agreste, porque él fué su primer amor.

Para ella era tan complicado dejarlo ir, pero lo hizo por su propio bien, ya que él es feliz con alguien más.

Entonces, sólo era hora de seguir adelante con su vida, de cumplir sus otros sueños. Ella lo aceptó.

Además, ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que ella sabía que la cambiaría para siempre.

–Soy la nueva guardiana...– murmuró casi sin creerselo. – ¡Soy la nueva guardiana!¿qué se supone que debo hacer?– la chica casi gritó. Por suerte su sabia kwami roja estaba siempre allí para ella.

–Marinette, lo harás bien, lo sé. – la pequeña acarició la cabeza de su portadora.

–Tienes razón Tikki, necesito confiar, por algo me eligió mi maestro... – admitió Marinette.

La banda "kitty section" estaba teniendo un concierto en un gran escenario montado en el parque de París.

–Lo hicimos bien, chicos...– murmuró relajadamente Luka Couffaine, a su banda. Ellos asintieron alegres y chocaron los puños. Todos se miraban sonrientes hasta que Luka notó como miraron a la espalda de él. Él estaba curioso, así que miró también.

Lo que vió dejó el corazón del guitarrista revoloteando.

Allí,estaba parada su hermosa melodía, el amor de su vida, su amada Marinette. Ella estaba espléndida como siempre. Y no iba sola, sus padres estaban al costado de ella, con una sonrisa, la pequeña familia lo miraba con cariño y orgullo.

Tom Sabine tenían en sus manos unas bolsas decoradas, eran obsequios. Y Ma-Marinette tenía un enorme pastel en sus delicadas manos.

Marinette se acercó a él, algo sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

Luka no se pudo resistir y de manera delicada se acercó al rostro de ella y le plantó un suave beso que los dejó en las nubes a los dos.

Al separarse, ambos estaban un poco avergonzados, incluso la expresión serena de Luka estaba algo descolocada.

–¡Estamos muy orgullosos de tí, hijo mío!–Exclamó Tom Dupain, quién se acercó a abrazar al músico, él hombre era como un gran oso de peluche.

–Lo siento mucho Luka, mis padres se emocionaron demasiado –ella sonrió avergonzada.

–Adoro tu familia Marinette–él ya veía borrosa a su Marinette.

–Luka, amor, ¿estás llorando?– Marinette soltó una risita mientras se acercaba y lo rodeaba con su brazo.

Atrás de la amorosa pareja, estaba el grupo de amigos, mirando la escena con ternura.

–Luka lo merece– admitió emocionada Rosita.

–Tienes razón, ya era hora...–admitió Iván.

A lo que los demás asintieron.

Excepto un sólo chico rubio. Un chico que no podía comprender esa incómoda sensación en su pecho.

Porque en su mente, se reproducía una y otra vez un sólo recuerdo...

Una cálida familia recibió a un solitaro gato gallejero.

Esa familia, no sólo quería darle cariño, amor, techo y comprensión.

Querían unirlo con una hermosa princesa. Ellos pensaron que ese gato enfermo y triste podría amar a una princesa tan dulce y cálida.

Pero el gato sabía que él no era el príncipe de ella. Sabía que aunque él amara, nunca sería de ese modo...

Ellos le dejaron comida y la puerta abierta para que él entrara en los días más tristes.

Y el gato, ahora sentía envidia.

Sincera envidia, porque ahora vió a su princesa encontrar al príncipe azul que sus padres soñaban.

Y Marinette se lo merecía.

Pero él no pudo evitar querer estar en el lugar del músico.


End file.
